Thank You, Rodney McKay
by Abydosorphan
Summary: Written For: sg femslash and havocthecat Prompt: "That was unexpected..."
Laura Cadman walked through the empty hallways of Atlantis and thought about turning around and going back to her quarters. But Laura was not the kind of person that backed down from anything. She wasn't the kind to tuck tail and run because of a little uncertainty.

She had first met Dr. Kate Heightmeyer when she'd been stuck inside Rodney McKay's head. The attraction had been instantaneous, but being that she was inside McKay's head she had written it off - after all McKay seemed to be attracked to anything blonde and intelligent with great legs. And Kate definitely fit that description.

Laura had been without the influence of Rodney's thought for over a month now, and though she liked to make him think she could still get into his head from time to time - she couldn't. So she knew there was no way that he was influencing the attraction that was still so obviously there.

Rounding the corner, Laura tapped her hand against her thigh. It was now or never. She was tired of dancing around things. Kate had been friendly and open toward her the few times they'd run into each other since Laura had laughed off the idea of needing future sessions to get over the experience of being trapped inside of McKay. Now was the time to see if it was just simple friendship or if the good doctor was open to the idea of something more.

The door to Kate's office opened as Laura approached and Kate appeared in the doorway, Laura stopped short to avoid colliding with her.

"Lieutenant Cadman, I was just about to run down to get myself something to eat, would you care to join me?"

Laura smiled. "I'd love to...but I was actually wondering if I could have a moment first." She motioned toward the office and was amused by the brief flash of surprise that crossed Kate's face before she answered.

"Of course, come on in." Kate backed into the room only turning once Laura followed. "How can I help you?"

"This doesn't need to be an 'official' visit or anything," Laura said, trying to lighten the air of tension she felt building. "It's more of a 'I need some advice and you're the best person to go to' visit."

Kate's eyebrow rose and Laura knew that her line of bullshit had been read for just what it was, but Kate continued anyway. "Go ahead."

"Well..." Laura rubbed her hands on her legs as she sat down next to Kate on the couch, "I've met someone, and I'm not exactly sure how, or even if I should approach her."

"I see." Kate shifted slightly. "Is it another member of the military? Is it a regulation issue that has you hesitant or is it something else?"

Laura shook her head, "No, it's not the regs. I bend those enough not to care, anyway."

"So, it's something else..."

Laura stared at her hands, for as much as she was usually a forthright person, she hated matters like this. It was so much easier when she'd been inside Rodney's head, acting outrageously even if only to cause him more grief. "For one thing, I have no idea if she's even remotely interested."

"Have you thought about talking to her about it?"

"I'm trying." Laura looked up, wondering if there was any way that Kate could have missed picking up on that hint. The look on Kate's face said she hadn't. "If you're not interested, it's not that big of a-"

Laura's words were cut off as Kate's lips covered her own. Laura's eyes grew wide with the initial touch, her hand slowly making its way into Kate's hair, holding Kate's head to her. Her other hand making its way under Kate's top fingers dancing against Kate's spine.

Laura moved them, easing them down, taking the time to release Kate's mouth before speaking.

"Well, that was unexpected..."

Kate laughed as her hand cupped Laura's breast. "Yeah, I would have to agree with you there."

Laura looked down wondering if the smirk on her face looked as devious as she felt. "So, does this mean you're interested?"

Kate leaned up, her teeth gently nipping at Laura's lip. "It would appear that way wouldn't it?"

Laura smiled, and though she knew he would never understand, even if she tried to explain it, she made a mental note to thank Rodney McKay.


End file.
